¡Mephisto es un salido!
by AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru
Summary: ( 15) Mephisto le bajo la mesada a Rin, este a cambio va a "visitarlo" y llegan a un acuerdo, el mayor le aumentara la masada incluso mayor a como la tenia antes y jamas la volverá a bajar siempre y cuando Rin se ponga en modo "inofensivo" por tres minutos. ¿Okumura aceptara? ¿Que planea Mephisto? ¿Alguien perderá la virginidad? (Insinuaciones mas no Lemon)


Aquí dejo un aporte a esta pareja que no es muy popular XD espero les guste n.n

* * *

Titulo: ¡Mephisto es un salido!

Anime/Manga: Ao No Exorcist

Pareja: MephistoXRin

Advertencias: Lime (Insinuaciones Lemon)

* * *

**¡MEPHISTO ES UN SALIDO!**

* * *

La puerta de la dirección de "La Verdadera Cruz" se abrió estrepitosamente, lo cual saco una risa de Mephisto Pheles, el director, hermano mayor y causante de que Rin llegará de esa forma a "saludarlo".

_ ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano Rin-Kun? _ Pregunta divertido, después de todo Rin entro como si su padre lo estuviera persiguiendo en persona.

_ ¡No te hagas el inocente Mephisto! _ Se notaba enojo en su voz _ ¡¿Porqué demonios me bajaste la mesada?! ¡Si antes a penas y me alcanzaba con los 500¥! ¡¿Como sobreviviré con solo 100¥ al mes?! _

_ Te lo dije la otra ves, ultimadamente me han llamado la atención los billetes de 100¥ _ La tranquilidad definitivamente era una de sus virtudes.

_ ¡Y yo te dije qué me valen tus jovis! ¡Auméntame la maldita mesada! _ Un poco más y sin duda sus llamas saldrían del enojo.

Una idea cruzó por la retorcida menté del mayor.

_ ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta? _ Una perversa sonrisa surco sus labios provocándole un fuerte escalofrío al menor.

_ ¿Qué clase de apuesta? _

_ Si duras sin gritar, golpearme ni sacar tus llamas azules por 3 minutos seguidos te aumentare la mesada y no la volveré a bajar ¿Qué dices? _ Rin lo mira muy desconfiado a lo qué Mephisto responde fingiendo estar ofendido _ Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas ¿Acaso no me conoces? _ No es qué no lo conociera ¡Al contrario! porque lo conocía sabía qué si acepta terminaría en la boca del lobo.

_ ¿Qué planeas hacerme? _ Preguntó sin rodeos.

_ ¡Eso es lo divertido! ¡No sabrás lo qué podría hacerte! _

_ Bien, ¡Pero sólo 3 minutos! _ Cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando un golpe seco o algo por el estilo, más nunca llegó, en ves de eso sintió qué lo tomaban del antebrazo y era arrojado sobre el escritorio abrió os ojos buscando al culpable, pero en ves de eso, se encontró con Mephisto a gatas sobre el escritorio y, por desdén, sobre él.

_ !¿Q-Qué demonios ha-aces Mephisto?! _

_ ¿Acaso gritaste? kukuku eso rompe las reglas de la apuesta _ Su Ototo si qué era divertido a los ojos de Mephisto.

_ No gri-ite, sólo...sólo levante la voz por...la sorpresa _

_ Entonces reiniciemos los tres minutos, o contamos como grito y despídete de la mesada _ Dijo con tono divertido.

_ Eres un mald... _ No logró terminar de hablar ya qué Mephisto lo calló juntando sus labios con los del menor, Rin comenzó a retorcerse, realmente necesitaba la mesada y según los "terminos" de su apuesta no hay nada qué le impida recistirse.

_ Me exitan los difíciles _ La voz de Mephisto ya estaba ronca, lo cuál alarmó a Rin.

_ Es-Espera... _ Mephisto comenzó a plantar besos en él área del cuello y comenzando a profundizar los ligeros roses entre sus miembros.

Rin sin poder evitarlo ligeros gemidos escapaban de sus labios, a pesar de ser humillante él ser profanado por un hombre, su cuerpo admitía qué le gustaba la sensación al igual qué a él, y eso le asustaba.

_ N-No más... _ Muy a penas logró articular palabra.

_ ¿Quieres qué pare? _ preguntó la ronca voz de Mephisto, a lo qué Rin asintió _ Mientes, esta parte de tu cuerpo dice qué te gusta _ comienza a masturbarle sacándole más y mas fuertes gemidos.

_ De-etente o y-yo... _ Su espalda se arqueó mientras se venía en la mano de Mephisto.

_ wow, eso fue rápido. y yo qué planeaba hacerte correr en mi boca _ Se notaba desilusión en su voz.

_ _*Maldito pedófilo*_ _ Piensa furioso Rin, pero sin alejarse de Mephisto.

Él mayor se aleja de Rin y mira su reloj de pared.

_ Qué mal, ya pasaron tres minutos, hubiera dicho 10 _

_ ¡Yo cumplí, quiero mi aumento! _ Alegó él hijo menor de Satanás.

_ Bien lo tendrás _ Se levanta, acomoda su vestimenta y se sienta nuevamente en la silla de su escritorio.

_ Y... ¿Donde esta? _

_ Lo siento, pero ya te di tu mesada, el próximo mes te daré tu mesada aumentada... a menos qué... _ La mirada lujuriosa de Mephisto terminó la frase.

Rin estaba seguro qué ahora si perdería la virginidad, pero la de atrás.

* * *

**¿Merece mas OneShot o Fanfics de esta pareja?**

**.**

**¿Merece review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
